


what's with the box?

by iwillstayalive



Series: proposal series [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: “Babe, why are you acting so strange? What's with the box?” Alec inquiered, eyeing the box that was propped on the wall railing suspiciously





	what's with the box?

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for ugly crying of happiness. Is a thing. Enjoy the cheesiness!

Magnus has been acting strange all evening. He looked anxious, in an excited kind of way. He also put a strange but beautiful jewelry box on the wall, next to the the table they proped to have dinner on the balcony. After another moment of fidgeting, Alec decided to ask what’s going on. 

 

“Babe, why are you acting so strange? What's with the box?” Alec inquiered, eyeing the box that was propped on the wall railing suspiciously 

 

Magnus took a deep breath. "I wanted it to be a surprise, given is Valentine's day and everything. But..c'mon here" he beckoned Alec to stand and offered his hand. "Take my hand"

 

"Why? What is going on?” Alec asked while standing.

 

"I'm trying to propose to you so take my damn hand!" Magnus exclaimed.  

 

Alec froze at that and his eyes went wide. He took Magnus hand, his shaking a little. He couldn't believe it. 

 

Magnus eyes were filling with tears now. His other hand went to open the beautiful jewelry box and pulled out a simple, elegant gold band out of it “Alexander, you're the best part of me" he started, voice constricted with emotion "and I love you so, so much. You're my one and only, my soulmate an-" Alec was crying by this point as well, a hand against his mouth trying to hide a tearful grin and sobs.  

 

"And" voice was barely a whisper now, coming in shorts breaths. "You will make me the happiest man alive if you marry me" 

 

Alec couldn't even speak so he just limited to nod eagerly. A huge smile took over Magnus face, as he put the ring in Alec's left hand. 

 

Alec couldn't help it anymore. He let out a breathless laugh, "yeah" nodding again "I will marry  you" 

 

Magnus pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheek soundly in the process, feeling like the luckiest person in the world. 

 

Maybe he was.

 

Alec couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so all mistakes are mine! thank you for reading, feliz día de san valentin!


End file.
